


In the dark I'm alone

by Spazzyangel97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mentions of Sterek, Mystery monster/creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark I'm alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is an original work which does not make me any profit. I in no way own any of the featured characters. This fic is not written to purposely offend any individual in anyway. If this fic in any way resembles any other work of fiction it is not on purpose and I'm sorry if is in any way similar to any other work of fiction in this fandom or any other.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

He doesn't know where he is.

He's running, slipping and sliding on damp earth and wet leaves, catching himself on trees as he goes. He can't stop. He's got to keep running. 

He can't keep going though. His lungs burn every time he takes a breath, heart threatening to burst through his ribcage.

He leans against a tree and looks up at the night sky that's just peaking its way through the cover of the trees, trying not to think about what's chasing him.

A sob escapes, tears threatening to spill down dirty cheeks. He's covered in blood. Derek's blood. It coats his hands, drips down his wrists, pools in the creases of his palms. Staining moon pale skin. It's everywhere and at the same time not where it's supposed to be. 

Derek is-- he can't even think it. The idea is unbearable, never seeing Derek again. Because Derek is-- because Derek is dead. His mate bled out in his arms not 10 minutes ago. 

Dead.

Gone.

In the distance the sound of a creature in hot pursuit of its prey reaches his ears.

He should probably run. He can't give up.

He doesn't know where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. Just leave a comment below and tell me what you think.


End file.
